


Love and Revolution

by MarianLeigh



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul :re
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Tapes verse, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Spinoff Fic, part of TimelessTears' The Black Tapes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianLeigh/pseuds/MarianLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the late night meeting in Amon's apartment, Kaneki takes Hide into his group to plan their revolution. </p>
<p>Spin-off fic for TimelessTears' work "The Black Tapes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Revolution

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Black Tapes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260324) by [TimelessTears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessTears/pseuds/TimelessTears). 



> SO. After reading TimelessTears' "The Black Tapes," I really wanted to cover the events of the last two chapters in more detail. How Kaneki and his group planned the covert dismantling of the CCG, how they collected the personal testimonies from other ghouls for the blog, who helped them along the way, and everything in between. There's going to be several added plot elements to this, and it's going to get more action-y, but I promise the same happy ending that is at the end of the Black Tapes. 
> 
> You don't need to read The Black Tapes to understand this (though I highly recommend you do because it's gr9) as everything is going to be re-capped within the first few chapters. This my first fic ever posted to Ao3, and I'm v nervous about this, but I really hope you enjoy! And a HUGE thank you to TimelessTears for letting me do this!!

The 6th ward house was quiet. Jiro, inspired by Kaneki’s earlier success, had decided to try giving Sante a haircut out of one of Hinami’s magazines. Ichimi was reading a book on the couch, Hinami was rolling absently on the medicine ball, and Banjou sat at the table in the kitchen, anxiously rapping his fingers onto its glass surface. It was late in the evening, and Kaneki had not returned from his meeting with the investigator.

Banjou interrupted the silence softly. “Hinami,” he said, turning slightly to face the living room, “why don’t you try going to bed. Kaneki might be back late.”

Hinami rolled up on the medicine ball and sat on it, bouncing slightly. “It’s ok, I’ll wait for him,” she said, fiddling with the long clover necklace she had started wearing recently.

Banjou tried to smile through his apprehension. Somehow, Hinami seemed the least concerned about the meeting with the investigator out of all of them. Banjou wasn’t sure what she knew that they didn’t, but he couldn’t bring himself to trust that this meeting would end with Kaneki returning home at all. He didn’t want Hinami to be awake for that.

“ _BONSOIR, MON AMI_!”

The front door swung open with a loud bang against the wall.         

Banjou yelped and jumped in his chair. Jiro flinched and accidentally cut off a hefty chunk of Sante’s hair, prompting screeches of panic from the both of them. Hinami gasped at the pile of hair on the floor, and Ichimi snorted in amusement.

Banjou sighed angrily. “Would it _kill you_ to use the knock??”

Tsukiyama either didn’t hear Banjou or elected to ignore him entirely, as he strode into the house with a fresh bundle of flowers, swiftly kicking the door closed behind him. “I’ve brought ranunculus to—”

“Kaneki’s _not here_ ,” Banjou interrupted flatly.

There was a visible droop of disappointment in Tsukiyama’s shoulders, but he quickly recovered with a magnificently disingenuous smile at Banjou. “Can’t I drop by in the evening to say hello to my other good friends here?”

Banjou glared. “No one else here is your friend.”

“Jiro, give me the mirror!”

“I swear it looks fine! You just look… edgier!”

“Yeah, there sure are a lot of edges to it now.”

“Shut up, Ichimi!”

Hinami chuckled and stood up to greet Tsukiyama. “Hello, Flower Man.”

Tsukiyama smirked triumphantly at Banjo and gestured grandly towards Hinami. “The little lady is _always_ pleased to see me.”

Banjou rolled his eyes and turned towards the table, trying to block out the nonsense about the flowers Tsukiyama had started spewing to Hinami and the squabbling of the gas mask siblings. He took his phone from his pocket and stared it—a simple, basic burner that only had Kaneki and the siblings’ numbers saved in it. He thought of calling, though he knew he should only in case of dire emergency. A phone going off could compromise Kaneki’s position and put him in even more danger—that is if he even had his phone anymore, who’s to say the investigator didn’t take it or destroy it already? If the investigator had it, could they trace his contacts back to their home? No, Banjou’s phone was a burner, that’s not possible. Could the CCG trace burners?

There was a knock; the customary ‘1, 2, pause, 1, 2,’ and then the jingle of keys.

Everyone fell silent. Banjou stood and looked over to the others in the living room. Hinami and Tsukiyama were frowning, and exchanged worried looks between each other. Banjo was about to ask what was wrong when Tsukiyama tapped the side of his nose once with his finger, and stepped in front of Hinami.

The signal for human.

The door opened slowly, and Banjou was relived to see Kaneki slide into the foyer. “Just don’t—” Kaneki said to someone still on the other side of the door before turning to see the entirety of the house assembled in the living room. “Oh. Hello, everyone. I… thought you’d all be asleep by now.”

“Ooh, I get to meet everyone?” The other person asked excitedly as they slipped in the door behind Kaneki.

Banjou walked closer to the foyer to get a better look at Kaneki’s guest. He was a young man, probably the same age as Kaneki, with bleached blonde hair poking out from underneath a baseball cap. He smiled as he stood next to Kaneki with his hands in his pockets, quietly looking over all the members of the group in front of him.  

Kaneki took a deep breath. “Everyone, this is Hide.”

Hide waved.

“Hide, this is… my group. Everyone who’s been helping me so far.”

Hinami shrunk behind Tsukiyama, while the siblings chose to huddle together and look over the new guest with collective scrutiny.

“Um,” Banjou was the first to speak up. “It’s uh… really nice to meet you, Hide. But if you don’t mind me asking,” he turned to Kaneki, “why did you bring him here?”

Kaneki sighed and was about to speak when Hide interjected. “It’s ok, I can tell them.” Hide smiled at Kaneki, putting a hand on the other boy’s shoulder in reassurance. “I’m gonna help you guys out. With Aogiri, the CCG, and everything.”

Tsukiyama let out a laugh. “I’m sorry, but how is one person going to help us do all of that?”

“Oh, I work for the CCG, so I can—”

“ **WHAT?** ”

The outcry was simultaneous, and soon erupted into a chorus of other protests.

“First you meet with the investigator—”

“A dove?!”

“—works for them, he might be a spy!”

“—spy for who??”

“Everyone please stop yelling!”

“—bring a DOVE, to the house I GAVE US ALL—”

“Let Kaneki speak!”

“Hide, _why_?”

“Enough!” Tsukiyama exclaimed as he strode towards Hide. “I’m sorry, but I have to do the job Kaneki gave me.” Before even Kaneki could react, Tsukiyama had taken Hide by the collar of his jacket and lifted him up against the wall. “I can’t allow someone like him into this house. He needs to be dealt with.”

Almost simultaneously, there was a crackling sound and a blood-red appendage pointed and poised at Tsukiyama’s neck. The group had yet to see Kaneki react this strongly to anything Tsukiyama had done—even after his missteps during the raid on Kanou’s lab, and Banjou was taken aback at the immediate and passionate level of response. Hide was, evidently, an _extremely_ valuable person to Kaneki. “Tsukiyama,” Kaneki said, evenly and loaded with malice. “Let him go, or I promise I will kill you.”

Tsukiyama looked bewilderedly between Kaneki and the kagune poised at his throat. “But—Kaneki, I—”

Hide waved Kaneki off with his hand that wasn’t gripping onto Tsukiyama’s tight hold of his collar. “Don’t worry, I got this.”

Banjou failed to see how Hide was, in any way, in control of this situation.

Kaneki let out an angry sigh. “Hide, let me—”

“Come on, man.” Hide looked down at Kaneki with pleading but reassuring eyes. “You know I can handle myself.”

To Banjou’s absolute bewilderment, Kaneki retracted his kagune.

“I feel like we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot— _wow_ , you’re really strong,” Hide said with a laugh when Tsukiyama gripped his collar more tightly and with a glare. “And fast—that’s rare for a Koukaku, right?” he glanced down at Kaneki, as if for confirmation, but quickly continued. “Oh _shit_ ,” he said, a spark lighting behind his eyes. “You must be the Gourmet! I’ve heard so much about you—I’m so glad I finally get to meet you!”

Tsukiyama loosened his grip, and inspected Hide warily. “You’ve… heard of me?”

“Oh my god he’s flattered Tsukiyama,” Ichimi grumbled.

“Hell yeah I’ve heard of you,” Hide continued, speaking rapidly and with unfeigned excitement. “You always had the most interesting posters! The ‘refined taste’ among ghouls—hunting so often but with an MO that none of the investigators can pin down. I mean, they can’t smell or taste like you do, so how _could_ they know where you were going to hunt next? It’s really amazing how you’ve been able to get around them for so long. How could I _not_ have heard of you?”

A smile slithered across Tsukiyama’s face as he let Hide down completely. “You’ve read the posters? What are they saying now?”

“Seriously?” Banjou wondered how simple compliments could make Tsukiyama so easily forget a potential threat.

Hide shrugged. “Well, the posters are pretty much the same, but now they mention you having ties to the Restaurant,” in an instant, Hide’s easy-going smile fell to give way to a face of contempt, his eyes now bright with something stronger than anger. “And from my work with the CCG, I know now that you were the one who brought Kaneki there as a meal for your audience.”

Tsukiyama’s eyes widened, and he opened and closed his mouth as he struggled for words. “Well that was, I mean, that was a while ago, and—”

Hide shook his head. “Honestly,” he said, looking to the rest of the group, “I don’t know how you guys can trust him.”

Banjou grinned and folded his arms. “Ok, I’m warming up to this guy.”

Tsukiyama made some sort of protest, but it was drowned out by the collective snickering of the siblings behind him.

Kaneki smiled slightly at Hide before turning to the rest of the group. “Hide joined the CCG to look out for me. I’ve known him all my life, and I _trust_ him with my life. He’s not going to hurt any of us, I can promise you that. I was planning on introducing you in the morning—I’m sorry for catching you all off-guard.”

The group’s tension was eased by Kaneki’s words. If Kaneki trusted this person enough to introduce him to a house full of ghouls, Banjou supposed he really could be an asset to their group.

Hinami, however, hadn’t moved from where she had been hiding behind Tsukiyama. She seemed frozen in place, wide eyes staring down at her brightly colored socks.

Kaneki walked over to her and put his hand atop her head. “Hinami, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was bringing someone with me.” He kneeled down in front of her, and smoothed her hair back out of her eyes in a soothing motion. “I promise he’s not going to hurt you.”

“He…” Hinami stuttered out quietly. “He’s not an… an investigator, is he?”

“No,” Hide said, stepping forward a bit. “I’m nowhere near an investigator. I’m just an idiot assistant, don’t worry.” He smiled at her. “I’m… really sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you all like that.”

Kaneki gave Hide a tired look that suggested, perhaps, that Hide’s choice of words for an introduction was a topic of discussion before they arrived.

“I’ve met you before though, right?” Hide continued. “At Anteiku?”

Hinami raised her head slightly and looked at Hide more closely. “Were you… big brother’s friend who thought big sister was pretty?”

Kaneki snorted before stifling his laugh with his hand.

The group was startled by the noise, and it took a while for Banjou to realize it was because no one there had heard Kaneki laugh in a very, very long time.

Hide grinned and began to laugh as well, which only made Kaneki laugh harder, and unable to hide it behind his hand. The sound bounced off the hard floors and walls and filled the room, the two friends seeming to feed off of the other’s happiness and amusement.

Poor Hinami, while she seemed delighted to see her big brother happy, seemed confused about what was all so funny, while the others just stared in awe at their fearless leader reduced to clutching his stomach and being wracked with laughter.  

Hide sighed as his laughter died down and grinned. “Yep, that was me. She’s pretty out of my league though, huh?”

That seemed to put Hinami at ease, as she giggled a little in response.

Kaneki smiled and took a deep breath, finally regaining composure. He patted a gentle hand onto Hinami’s hair once again before standing up. “I know this is… an unexpected development. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about it sooner. But I promise, Hide’s going to help us.” He slid off his eye patch and rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

(Banjou had never seen Kaneki take off his eye patch in front of a human. He had even left it on when Chie came to give her reports.)

“I’m sorry,” he continued, “but I’m very tired. I’ll go over everything with you in the morning.”

There were protests from nearly everyone, but Kaneki raised his hand and quieted them all. “Please. I’ll even make coffee.” He smiled a little in an attempt to appease them.

After a moment, Banjou relented, nodding. “Alright. But only if you really get some sleep.” He said, and smiled.

Kaneki’s smile grew more genuine, and he nodded back. “I promise.”

“Damn, look at you taking control of the room,” Hide said with a wide, teasing grin.

Kaneki seemed to get a little red at Hide’s jesting, and rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Hide.”

Hide laughed and, after Kaneki gave Hinami a goodnight hug, began to follow him upstairs.

“Wait,” Tsukiyama blurted out. “He—he’s staying here? In your room??”

Kaneki paused on the stairs to look down at him. “Of course he is. Where else would he stay?” He began ascending the stairs again, and this time addressed Tsukiyama without looking at him. “Please get here early tomorrow, Tsukiyama. And bring Chie.” With that, Kaneki disappeared behind the landing and went into his room.

“Uh,” Hide paused before he followed Kaneki. “Nice to meet all of you!” And with that he too disappeared behind the landing, and closed the door with a firm _click_.

Tsukiyama’s mouth hung open, and Ichimi, Jiro, and Sante were just barely containing their snickering. Even Hinami laughed a little at Tsukiyama’s look of hurt disbelief.

“Well,” Banjou said, stretching his arms. “Guess we should get to bed too, huh?”

“Not before Jiro fixes my damn hair,” Sante said, firmly nudging his sister with his elbow.

“You know, I actually kinda like it like this.”

“Yeah, better than that greasy ponytail you had.”

“You’re one to talk—no one can even see your eyes behind that mess of hair!”

Banjou sighed and turned to go to his room and leave the siblings to their teasing. Though Kaneki seemed to trust Hide, (and, from what Banjou had just seen, he quite liked and trusted Hide as well) but he still couldn’t figure out how one human’s help was supposed to bring down Aogiri and the CCG. Maybe there was more than one person—like the investigator Kaneki said he had been meeting with. But the thought of an investigator helping ghouls, especially one as notorious as Kaneki, was unfathomable. What made them different?

Banjou sincerely hoped Kaneki knew what he was doing.  

           

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the fic is taken from the Osamu Dazai quote that Kaneki is so fond of: "This I want to believe implicitly: Man was born for love and revolution."
> 
> No update schedule yet, but I'll try to update by this time next week. Thanks!!


End file.
